Everything You Want
by natalia-8989
Summary: Songfic. Ron is home for Christmas and Hermione reflects on her relationship with Harry. (NOT WHAT IT SEEMS!)


**Songfic**

I like this a lot. I heard this song on the radio for the first time in ages and it dawned on me...this is the perfect song to describe Harry and Hermione's relationship. If you've heard the song, you'll know what I'm talking about. ;)

I left this as Hermione/Nobody because H/Hermione-ers would be mad because it's too Ron/Hermione and Ron/Hermione-ers would get mad because it's too Harry/Hermione. The story IS very R/Hr but with a H/Hr pairing (just becuase two people are paired does not mean the story has to be a romance story. i.e. I've seen plenty of Ron/Ginny stories that are sibling stories, but it's Ron/Ginny because they're the characters mentioned) Whatever you want, this is MY story, so deal with it! :P

Disclaimer: Harry Potter – JK Rowling, Everything You Want – Vertical Horizon

---------------------------

Everything You Want

---------------------------

_**Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why **_

It was nearing Christmas Eve. Hermione sat alone in the Gryffindor common room, poring over endless piles of books, fretting over assignments due months later. Harry was in the library, for once, looking for books on Quidditch tactics for their first, well in advance planned game against Ravenclaw, the coming spring. Ron and Ginny had been forced to return home to the Burrow for a family reunion.

Moments of silence flooded the empty room, before Harry came clambering through the portrait hole, laden with at least a dozen books.

"Hey there," he called.

"Hello, Harry," Hermione responded. She shut her Arithmancy book, and tossed her quill down on the table. With Harry around, she wouldn't be getting any work done. He was just as bad as Ron and would be asking her opinion on something or other within minutes.

Although she didn't show it, though, Hermione didn't mind as much when Ron did it. It was cute...in a way. There was something about him that was just so different from Harry that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Harry sat next to Hermione on the sofa, smiling, a heavy book sitting in his lap.

"You're looking happy."

"I sure am."

"How come?"

"Dunno. Just feel happy, I suppose. With Ron around we hardly ever get time to chat." Hermione smiled. It was true; with Ron always in their faces, they never really had time to be alone. As nice as it did sound, though, she couldn't help but miss him.

**_But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return_**

Harry put his book down on the table and smiled at her.

"So what were you doing?"

"Not much...just Professor Sprout's essay." Harry rolled his eyes.

"It's due in a month, Hermione."

"Well, yes. But, maybe if you'd start your work sooner, you wouldn't be stuck nicking answers off me all the time." Hermione crossed her arms firmly across her chest and scowled.

"While we're on the subject," he said, reaching down into his bag and pulling out a textbook, "you can help me." Hermione frowned.

"Honestly!" she said, exasperated, "you're worse than Ron, you are."

"But he's not here, so it's half your trouble." Hermione sighed and turned away, muttering words like 'hopeless' and 'incorrigible' under her breath.

**_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be_**

They sat for ages, Harry reading his books in silence, Hermione continuing her essay. They talked a while until they reached a sudden lull in the conversation.

"So..." Hermione attempted, "How's er- what was her name?"

"Susan."

"Of course...how's she?" Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Fine, I suppose...how's er- um..." He averted his eyes and fixed his gaze on a pair of rusty candle holders on top of the fireplace. Hermione gave a small snort.

"Me? Dating? Honestly, Harry. You know me better than that."

_**  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time**_

"What's wrong with you dating?"

"Well, nothing," she said, "except for the fact that I'm not attractive, I'm pretty sure people don't find me fun to be around, and I just don't seem to have any time for a romantic life." She returned to her book, licking her finger and flipping pages, pretending to be interested in Duplicating Charms. Harry stared at her blankly.

"I don't think that's true."

**_  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why_**

"Oh, Harry...don't try to be sweet. We both know it's true." Harry shook his head, muttered something and went back to his book. Hermione pulled her knees close to her chest and stared out the window. She never seemed to have much to say to Harry. Ron was always the one she could yell at and bicker with. As unhealthy as it sounded, she missed it. She missed him.  
  
**_You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away_**

Watching the snow driftoutside, Hermione sighed. It really wouldn't be Christmas without all three of them together. With Ron gone, she felt a huge gap where he should've been; an emptiness that just couldn't be filled by Harry. Whether it was his constant accusations that didn't subside or his flaming red hair and freckles that could be noticed a mile away, things just didn't seem complete.

**_  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say _**

Harry put down his book, finally, and stared at Hermione. She sensed his gaze and turned her eyes to him, abandoning the window.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. It's just- what do you do? Other than homework, really?"

"Lots," she replied, looking out at the snowy sky again.

"Like?"

"I do plenty. Mostly productive things...unlike you two."

"Us two?"

"You and Ron."

Harry looked away. "Oh..." He picked up his book again, and sprawled out on the sofa, turning his head away from her, not another word said.

_**He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be**_

**_He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why_**

Hermione reflected on her relationship with Harry. It was nothing special, really. Well...it was special. Very special. He was her best friend, and a very good one at that. But that was all he was. A friend she could count on, a friend who was there for her, a friend who could make her feel happy when she was sad. It was a very healthy relationship, but it wasn't what she wanted. There was no excitement, no laughter...just friendship.

_**  
But you'll just sit tight  
And watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for  
And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for **_

Picking up her book, Hermione heaved herself off the sofa and sat in front of the fire, staring into the flames. She was always a holiday person, right from being a toddler. She loved the decorations, the presents, the family, the love...she just never showed it much. Introverted as she was, Hermione still loved the togetherness of it all.

This Christmas was different. She had her books, her presents. She had Harry.

Harry. Harry Potter.

She loved him; she really did. But, she loved Ron too. They were both different in their own way. Ways she couldn't describe with words. Harry was Harry. The Boy Who Lived, the one who was always on the front page of something or other. The Harry who got into all sorts of trouble, but always got himself out, somehow. Brave, daring, and loyal. He really was something.

The only thing he wasn't...was Ron.

_**  
Out of the island  
Into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned**_

_**You never did notice  
But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return**_

Hermione picked up her things and got to her feet.

"Where're you going?" Harry asked. Hermione smiled.

"It's getting a bit late and I just can't keep my eyes open. I'll see you in the morning, alright?"

"Sure," he said, turning his head back down to his book. She stalked past him, making her way up the girls' dorm stairs. She glanced over her shoulder at Harry, who ruffled his hair with his sleeve, and yawned. She smiled. He was the perfect boy in so many ways, but she came to realize that the one thing she really wanted...was imperfection...was Ron.

**_  
I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be_**

_**I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time**_

Harry watched her leave, as she turned and headed up the stairs silently, book in hand. Hermione was simply Hermione and he loved her. He would never _not_ love her, she was his friend.

That was all they had and it was perfect.

Friendship.

_**  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
**_


End file.
